Tortuous Persuasion II Sweet Seduction
by Panthrax
Summary: Hello?" Samantha asked, frowning, wondering if someone was pulling a prank on her. She nearly dropped the phone in shock, when an all too familiar voice was heard through the phone. "Hi Samantha…" Scam is a man of his word, can Sam resist this time?


_**Authors Note:**_ 4 Rewrites, 2 replottings, a broken heart when i assumed it missing, and a few writer's blocks later, here it finally is... the overlong (sorry for that) awaited second part of the Tortuous Persuasion Series... All I can say is that I am proud of this one-shot... though the end isn't what i wanted of it... decided against altering it and thus waiting yet longer to finally(!) posting it... I hope that I'd made the right dessision....

**Disclaimer: If I owned Totally Spies, Scamantha would be Cannon, not Fandom... Also, I would be writing episodes, not fanfiction... so no, I don't own Totally Spies or anything relating to it... just a simple girl who enjoys to write fanfiction, and simply wants to share that with the rest of the fans... no profit is made by this, exept maybe that pleasant glow after a nice review :p**

**_Summary: "_**_Hello?" Samantha asked, frowning, wondering if someone was pulling a prank on her. She nearly dropped the phone in shock, when an all too familiar voice was heard through the phone. "Hi Samantha…"  
__**Sequel to**: Tortuous Persuasion: Forbidden Love – can be read separately – Scamantha – Rated M  
__Scam is a man of his words… Can Sam resist this time?_  
_**!!Absolutely no lemons!!** (Not that I can't write that… lol)_

* * *

_**Tortuous Persuasion II: Sweet Seduction**_

Sam sat on the couch; a fluffy blanket was spread over her lap. Her face, illuminated by the few candles and the light of the TV, displayed the suspension she felt while watching this terrific thriller: An American Haunting. She had the penthouse all for herself this weekend, seeing that Clover went to a spa with a boyfriend of hers, and Alex was going home for her father's birthday.

They had both left a rough two hours ago, and both had already made their promised phone calls to assure her that they got to their destination in one piece. So Sam was quite surprised that the phone suddenly rang; she sent her popcorn flying and knocked her glass iced tea over. Cursing under her breath, Samantha struggled to get near the dresser, where the phone was.

"Samantha Simpson speaking…" she muttered while looking at the chaotic living room with a pained expression. She didn't get a reply. "Hello?" She asked, frowning, wondering if someone was pulling a prank on her. She nearly dropped the phone in shock, when an all too familiar voice was heard through the phone. "Hi Samantha…"

"Scam…" she muttered, still trying to pull herself together, she sat down unsteadily on an armchair. It had been three months since his last outbreak, three months since their last encounter. And that particular encounter sure had been eventful: First a race on foot through the city, only to be nearly seduced by her enemy. With a shiver she recalled his promise: '_I __will keep braking out of jail… just merely to pay you a visit…_' Both the promise as the last kiss seemed to linger in her head ever since.

"I'm a man of my word Samantha…" Scam said softly on the other side of the phone. "And I know that you're alone for an entire weekend…" He added, now sounding downright huskily, as if he had an idea or two how she could best spend two entirely free days. "What makes you think that the penthouse wouldn't be crowded with WOOHP agents by the time you get here?" Sam threatened, trying to sound less anxious as she was. He just laughed, though in an affectionate way, and hung up.

Sam stared at the phone in disbelief. He'd hang up on her! A moment later, her head snapped back up; she just realized what his call meant in the first place. She sprang up in shock; the phone fell down onto the floor and broke into several pieces. Not even glancing at the broken phone, Sam dashed towards the kitchen; to lock and secure the door that lead to the backyard.

By now she was slightly panicking; she knew he was on his way to her, and she knew why. The question was if she could manage to resist it this time, to resist _him._ Sam shook her head; there was no time to ponder about that. For the next ten minutes she ran through the penthouse, locking doors and windows along the way. Even the basement and attic were tightly secured.

With her heart nearly pounding out of her chest, Sam sat down on her, popcorn covered, couch. Feeling restless she starts to pick up the popcorn. All the while panicking that she wouldn't be able to fend him when he came.

Yet, a small part of her, longed for him to burst into the living room and to kiss her to oblivion. Not the part she was proud of having, but still… That small part made it difficult for her to think straight, to truly prepare herself. She didn't even noticed that her silk, green nightgown won't do any good in trying to wield him off. The nightgown was held up by straps, and ended mid-thigh. It had the exact color of her spy cat-suit, which was actually one of the reasons she bought it.

After nearly an hour of fidgeting and glancing around nervously she decided to clean up the room a little; anything is better then to just _wait_. Sam knew he would get into the house, heck; he escaped the WOOHP Detention Facility several times, so why wouldn't he be able to get in her house… _if he wasn't already…_

Suddenly, as on cue, the long, double windows burst open. A dark shadow stood in the windowsill, but she knew it was _him_, and it was confirmed as he called out to her in a longing tone. She jumped up and moved further away from him, nearly tripping over her fluffy blanket as she went.

Scam's eyes never left her body; she could feel them burn a trace as he kept watching her. She mentally scolded herself for not thinking of changing. The intense longing in his eyes rooted her to the spot; all she could do was watch as he walked towards her, knocking the coffee table out of the way in the process. Her heart felt as if it would soon jump out of her chest, a lump started to form in her throat.

"You have no idea…how much I want you…" he said hoarsely. Sam, who had the idea that she would find out, but decided not to stick around for it, turned around and bolted off towards the stairs. "Samantha… not again…" he grunted. Scam rubbed his forehead in mild frustration before he went to, once again, chase after the redhead.

In the upstairs hall he paused, looking from door to door, wondering which held the object of his recent obsession… though, recent… He'd always found her a sight to see, with her flaming red hair, her spy-trained figure and her eyes… he could get lost in them forever, they held so much wisdom, so much _understanding_. It was her eyes that haunted his dreams for the past months, first, he'd always thought that the attraction they both had for each other was pure physical, but by now, he wasn't sure anymore. No form of lust could leave one this ragged up over a person; he even caught himself kind of regretting what he did in the past, for it meant that he couldn't have a future with her.

He knew that it was that, and only _that _was what kept her from giving into him, he was sure of it. But he would try everything in his might to persuade her to look past that; he wanted to prove her that he could love her like no other man ever could. If he found her… but he'll always find her, no matter where she goes, they both knew that…

He opened the first door on the left, which appeared to be the bathroom; he stepped in and looked around. He looked at a piece of blue lace that stuck out a little from a bathroom cabinet, with a small grin; he pulled it out, and examined the piece closely. It was a nice blue lace thong with a butterfly on the back. He put the piece of underwear in his pocket, keeping it as a reminder.

As he closed the bathroom door behind him, Scam heard a creak; coming from the stairs. He walked over to it, just in time to see Samantha snuck down the last few steps. With a huge grin, he didn't even bother going down the stairs, but jumped over the banister instead.

Sam nearly screamed in shock when he suddenly landed in front of her, she looked up at him with nearly pleading eyes. Silently begging him to go… to leave her alone. But sighed in defeat when he leaned over to her, placing one hand on her waist and the other cupped her face in a tender way.

His overall appearance screamed out the lust he had for her, but as he bent down to kiss her, his lips grazed hers so softly, so tenderly, that it left her dazed. He pulled his head back a little and snuggled it in her neck. His breath tickled her, nearly torturing her senses. He laid his other hand also on her waist and pulled her close to him.

Just holding her close to him: he allowed himself to drink in how she felt against him and how her scent made his mind go fuzzy. He kissed her neck softly, before snuggling his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder again. Having the odd feeling that he _still _wasn't close enough to her, he squeezed her waist, first gently, but soon found himself pulling her against him in a demanding manner.

Meanwhile, Sam tried her vary best not to lose herself in his embrace, but every fiber in her body, her absolute, complete beingyearned for him to touch her… kiss her… and to hold her… She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, trying to get a grip on herself. She would betray three people close to her if she gave in to that _longing_, but she wanted to… oh _how_ she wanted to.

It was so bad, in fact, that she couldn't even trust herself to push him off, too afraid that her hands would have other idea's then to push him off. Forlorn, she scanned the candle lit room, in search for something,_ anything _that could help her. Her eyes fell on the broken phone, and her heart sank when she remembered that she gave her X-Powder to Alex. The raven haired girl broke her own Com-Powder during the last mission. Sam had given her the X-Powder in case she was under attack, and needed back-up while staying with her parents.

She had no connection whatsoever with the outside world, _and _because of her panic attack, earlier, she'd locked herself in. She simply couldn't fend herself against him on her own, especially not in _that_ way. Sam felt his warm fingers under her chin, forcing her gently to look away from the broken phone and into his own sea-foam, passion-filled, eyes. She felt her breath quicken and her heart flutter as he stared intensely in her emerald eyes.

Keeper her close and never braking eye contact Scam took a step forward, forcing her to take one backwards. He grinned mischievously down at her and slowly paced forwards. He inwardly grinned when Sam whimpered softly as he kissed her, and pressed her softly against the wall. Nibbling softly on her bottom lip, he was full aware of her hands on his muscular arms. They didn't push him away or pulled him close, they just rested there. As if they were placed there, merely to stop him if needed. But it drove him nearly upon a wall.

He wanted her, and not just physical. He wanted to control her heart, body, mind and soul. He wanted to be the only man that was on her mind the whole time… to be the sole possessor of her heart... He pressed himself firmly against her for a moment, not failing to notice how her hands on his arms tightened their grip as he did so.

Sam just barely managed to suppress a moan, she felt like she was going to explode; she couldn't stop him, but she also couldn't possibly give into him. It nearly ripped her apart. _The things he did to her_ _senses_. She felt his hands glide over her silk-covered waist, towards her lower back, she felt his biceps flex with each movement his hands made. Subconsciously, she dug her nails in his arms.

Scam sighed loudly before he ran his tongue over her neck. "We both know you want to, Samantha…" he purred against her soft skin. "Why denying yourself the pleasure I can give you?" Sam's shuddering breath made him look up, only to blink in surprise when he saw her tearstained eyes. He'd been _sure_ that she wanted this, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"I can't," It came out her as if it tortured her. Scam cupped his face with his both hands, stroking the tears away with his thumbs. "You can't? Or you won't?" he asked teasingly. "I can't… won't… " she said, sounding a lot more confident then she felt, her cover was blown, however, when a soft moan escaped her a moment later, due to his hands that were softly stroking her sides. "Stop it!" Sam demanded, pushing his chest, in an attempt to make him back off a few steps.

Scam, who didn't even budge by her pushing, gave her a teasing look. "Don't want to…" he grinned while running his hands over her bare arms. "Besides… you don't want me to stop either," he added huskily before nibbling softly on her earlobe. "If I really don't want you to stop, then why am I asking you to?" Sam half sighed. "To make it more convincing…" Scam stated. Sam just stared at him, baffled. "What?"

Scam took a step backwards, allowing some space between them as he looked into her eyes. Sam was half relieved with the sudden distance, though she instantly missed the warmth of his body against her. "Simple… you don't want to give in because you don't want to betray your friends and old 'Jer-Jer', so you're telling me to stop so I would think that you don't want to… but we both know you do…" he leaned towards her, planning on kissing her. Sam turned her head away from him, making him grunt in frustration. "You're not betraying anyone Sam… just merely yourself for denying this…" Scam said softly, placing his both hands on her hips. Sam closed her eyes, still not looking at him, in a feeble attempt to block him out.

"I haven't escaped to make havoc… I have no plans on conquering the world, and I don't plan to hurt anyone…" Scam shifted his weight a little, placing his hands next to her head on the wall, finally making her look at him. "So technically, I'm not your enemy… and I'm going back tomorrow, so with a little luck, Jer-Jer wouldn't even know I was gone…" Sam shook her head. "Either way, you're an escaped convict, and I'm a spy… it's so wrong on so many levels…" she continued, looking everywhere but at him.

Scam lowered his head a little more and grazed his lips over the soft, delicate skin of her shoulder. "Then… why does it feel so right, if its dead wrong?" he simply asked, ever so gently stroking her sides as he tried to look into her green orbs. His own sea-foam ones shone with longing, yet, if Sam had bothered to look into them, she would've seen the warmth and tenderness that danced along with the fierce flames of desire.

"We're doing nothing wrong, Samantha…" He continued, looking down at her. "Like I said: I didn't break out to cause havoc, and it takes twenty-four hours after break-out before dear Jerry knows anything," Scam went on in the most calm tone; he indeed had the whole night to persuade her, and he knew that she couldn't go anywhere, since he took his time to check the density of her 'protection' against him he knew she would set up. He overlooked every aspect of the locks and barricades of the doors and windows, before entering through the large double-window in the living room. "And its not until Jerry knows, that I become the 'super-villain' that you need to hunt down… but Jer-Jer won't know until this time tomorrow, and I swear I'll be back in my cell long before that…"

Sam shook her head and casted him a stern look, which made her _appear_ like she was determined. "You _did_ escape, and if Jerry informed me or not, if he knows or not… _I_ know… and as a spy…" Sam was interrupted by Scams pointer-finger on her lips before she could finish her sentence. "Still not clear enough for you, Samantha?" Scam asked with a frown, half annoyed, half bemused. "I escaped purely to visit you, nothing more, nothing less… I planned and planned three months _just_ so I got to see you… to keep my word… I _always_ keep my word, Samantha, which is why I'm so sure that you _will_ give into me," Scam leaned in, and his breath tickled her ear when he went on: "You see, I promised myself that when I finally got out again, you'll be all mine," He pulled back a little, looking straight in her emerald eyes. "I never break a promise…," He looked down at her with a playful grin, but she could see the seriousness in his eyes; he wasn't going to give up, no matter how many times he needed to break out, he would always plan the next move the moment he gets locked back up.

Sam knew, she knew that he would never end his pursue till he got what he wanted. So no matter how hard she fought against it, how she forced herself not to enjoy his touches and kisses, he would keep coming back. She closed her eyes when she felt his warm, strong hand stroking her face gently. "We're doing nothing wrong Samantha… there is nothing wrong with our attraction towards each other," Sam's eyes opened again at this, she turned her head away from him as soon he lowered his. "There is…"she muttered.

Scam sighed deeply and took a few steps away from her. He ran his hand trough his hair, and though he had his back turned to her, she could see that he was frustrated. "How d'you think they will react when they find out, and trust me, they will find out… sooner or later… I could get a dishonorable dismissal…" Sam looked back in Scam's eyes. "I love what I do… it feels good when I arrest a villain… makes me feel like I'm actually doing some good in the world," Sam explained. "You may laugh…" she added with rolling eyes as Scam huffed softly. "But I'm not endangering my career as a spy in any way… no matter how many times you tell me that there is nothing wrong with… this… but it is… on different levels even, and I will never allow you to…" Sam got cut off when his lips suddenly covered hers. A shuddering sigh left her throat.

After a moment of kissing her, Scam pulled back. Sam eyed him with uncertainty in her eyes, not really knowing for sure what she wanted anymore. Part of her screamed at her to be realistic; he was a convicted villain, she a superspy. He was way off- limits, but another part of her wasn't ignorant of the reaction she had on him, that part yearned to touch him, to kiss him until both parts of her where in oblivion.

He said nothing as he looked in her eyes he grew so fond of: he was just looking her straight in the eye, no sound, no movement; as if he knew that she was fighting a battle in her head. Sam closed her eyes; she knew that she would lose, no matter what she did.

If she gave into him, she would risk her job, her friends… but if she didn't, she would never stop wondering how it could've been. No guy had ever the chance to get close to her, not really… not after _James,_ but Scam, he had always been close to her, if she wanted to or not. She always had a certain pull towards him, she should've known that this would happen someday… but then again, she never knew that he felt the same.

She couldn't help but feel as if he understood her, as if he knew her. Though she knew that that was unlikely, all they ever did was fight, literally. But the way she felt when she was near him… so _carefree,_ as if all her troubles had vanished with his arrival. "You know I can't…" Sam sighed, she had made her decision; she would never betray her friends.

He leaned closer to her, placing his hands against the wall on either side of her head. "I know you _will_…" he mused. Sam ducked under his left arm, and backed away from him "I won't…" it didn't came out as steadily as she wanted, she saw his eyes flicker for a moment. "You can't deny it, Samantha… I know you want this just as much as I do… perhaps even more…," he quickly closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her waist.

Sam pushed him away with her both hands on his chest, he stumbled a few paces backwards, nearly losing his balance. "You're wrong," she spat, furious of herself for not being stronger, for letting it come this far. "Am I?" he asked with a grin as he started to walk towards her again. His grin widened as he took the last step, standing so close now that he could count her freckles, which weren't even that visible… "Personally, I think not…" he leaned down and kissed her, ever so gentle.

Sam could kick herself, the moment that her soft moan escaped her throat. Scam, encouraged by this, pulled her closer; his hands ran over her sides, over her bum and her hips, over and over again. As if he tried to let her know that he wanted her, more than anything.

Sam's head was nearly bursting; she wouldn't give into him, but just standing there while he kept kissing and touching her wasn't exactly an option either. She took a step back, in an attempt to create some space between them. Scam chuckled against her lips as he mirrored her step, not allowing her to get the space she desperately needed. She pushed against his chest with her hands as she took another step back. He just simply took one forward, not in the least stopped, or even bothered, with her hands pushing him.

"You know… this would be a lot easier, and definitely more pleasurable, if you just gave in, you know you will… and I have all night to persuade you…" Scam let out another chuckle. "I won't give up Samantha," he continued, on a more serious tone. "Not ever…" He traced her neckline with his lips, his warm breath made her nerves jingle. He retreated a little so he could look her in the eyes. "We both know that…"

"Then I just have to persuade you…" Sam replied, looking confident. She pushed again, a lot harder this time, and as Scam took a few steps back, she aimed a high-kick on him. Scam just laughed as he caught her ankle. He gently caressed her calf before he took hold of her knee. He looked at her with a wolfish grin before he tugged on her leg, pulling her close. Her thigh now rested against his hip. "You make this way too easy for me, Samantha…" Scam said amused, never loosening his grip on her knee.

Sam shot him a glare. "Let go of my leg," she spat trying to pull said leg out of his grasp. Scam just grinned at her attempts. "In my opinion, your leg is where it's supposed to be," He said softly before he traced her neckline with his lips. Sam huffed at this, or at least intended to; seeing as it came out as a half-moan. She pulled at her leg, but he just shot her a short look while tightening his grip.

"What's the real problem Samantha?" Scam plead against the skin of her shoulder. "And don't give me that 'spy versus villain' bull…" He pulled his head back to look into her green orbs, his own sea-foam ones softened instantly when their eyes locked. "I know there's more then that…" He said softly, gently stroking her cheek.

Sam adverted her eyes, unable to look at him any longer; she aimed her gaze at the broken phone. "I can't betray my friends… not over this! …whatever this is…" she added uncertainly, she shook her head and looked back at him with a frown. "You might think you know me, but if you really thought that I would hurt or betray my two best friends…" Scam interrupted her; pressing his fingers on her lips.

"I get it…" he said softly, not in the least sounding impatient. "You don't want to offend your friends… I'm nearly starting to regret my past, really," he added with an amused grin. His thumb now tracing the outline of her lips. He slowly lowered her leg until her foot touched the ground, before he released it.

Scam then placed his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. His other hand stroked her cheek again. "They don't need to know…?" he tried with a wolfish grin. "I'm not the right person to do something behind someone's back," Sam was serious, but couldn't suppress a smile.

"They want you to be happy, right?" Scam asked, locking his sea-foam eyes with hers. "Yes… but I don't think this qualifies…" Sam answered, meeting his gaze. Scam frowned at this; "I'm happy when I get what I want…"

Sam shot him a frown. "You think I want this?" she asked him with an irritated tone. "We both know you do…" Scam answered quickly, lifting a suggestive eyebrow. Sam huffed, looked away and muttered something under her breath he didn't understood. Not that he was really listening, even though his gaze was intently locked on her lips.

Scam leaned in and kissed the redhead softly, his eyes held a tinge of tenderness when he pulled back and looked at her. "What do you want?"He asked, stroking her cheek. "Tell me… If you want me to stop, say so and I'll leave,"

Sam couldn't help but to lift her eyebrow at this. "As if you would actually leave…" she mocked. Scam just looked at her, his face clear of any expression. "If you want me to leave, I would…" he answered solemnly before he leaned in closely. "So tell me, Samantha… Do you want me to leave?"

Scam eyed her, giving her all the time she needed to think things over. He was serious; he would leave if she asked him to. Hurting her in any way was the last thing he wanted to do. It was strange, ever since he chose for the 'path of evil' he never cared about anyone. He took lives purely for the fun of it. He destroyed more families than he can count… terrorized people, extorted them, tortured them… his feelings, his 'heart' was dead, until she came.

Samantha did not only manage to, somehow, make him feel somewhat remorseful of his past, she also gave him a feeling that he had lost a long time ago; the feeling that he _belonged_. Scam knew that his past was a big obstacle; he knew that there was the possibility that she wouldn't be able or willing to look past that. He was fully aware that there was a chance that she hated him.

Sam adverted her eyes from his patient orbs, not knowing what to say. The truth was: she wanted, _needed _him to stay, but could she really do this to her friends? She could already imagine Clover's reaction, not to mention Jerry's… she decided, with a sigh, to tell him the truth; "No, but you _can't_ stay either,"

"I don't see why not…" Scam chuckled. "It's not like I'm going to tell Clover or anything, no 'fence, but I want to live a little longer…" He shook his head as he imagined the reaction of the blonde spy. "She'd lynch me…" he added with a grin, though the premonition of an angry Clover made him flinch. "But I think that Alex will be more understanding… after all, she just wants 'her Sammy' to be happy…" Sam frowned at him, but Scam leant forwards whispering softly in her ear: "I bet Alex is the one that would be on our side… sort of…"

"_Our_ side?" Sam asked bewildered. "Hmm," Scam murmured against the soft skin of her shoulder. "You didn't think that I would let you go after just one night, now do you?" He asked, pulling back a little to look at her.

Sam blinked, puzzled. "To tell you the truth, I don't know what to think…" she sighed, avoiding his eyes. "Now, tell me, what is the _real_ problem?" Scam asked, gently stroking her hair back over her shoulder. "You know my problem…" Sam answered quickly, to quick. "Hardly…" Scam stated, giving her a demanding look.

Sam sighed deeply, not really willing to say what was truly bothering her. "It's just… I'm not a control-freak, but I like to know where I'm heading… and with you… I just… don't know…" She adverted her eyes towards the floor, feeling utmost vulnerable. Scam placed his fingers under her chin, gently but certain he lifted her head, forcing her to look at him. "I don't know if it's a comfort or not… but neither do I, I can't tell you what will happen to us, with us… but we'll figure it out along the way, I promise." Scam said solemnly before he leant in to kiss her.

Sam sighed contented and wrapped her arms around his neck, not really seeing, or wanting to see, a reason not to respond. She kissed him back, without hesitation without so much as a second thought about the consequences that would most certainly follow. She savored it; how Scam's lips moved against hers, how he felt, so close against her. She ran a hand through his thick, soft chestnut hair.

Scam's hands never left her waist, though was stroking and squeezing it gently, as if scared he would move to fast, that one wrong movement would drive her away again. "One more thing…" Scam said softly, resting his forehead against hers. "Who is James?" Sam blinked a couple of times, feeling a little disorientated by his kiss. "Who?"

"I heard Clover and Alex talk… that you never seemed to trust another guy since James… so who is James?" Scam looked at her, the expression in his eyes told her that he expected an answer. "Lets just say that he was a ghost in my past, he learned me to keep missions and feelings separated, to be careful with letting anyone come close to me…" Sam explained, not looking at him.

"He hurt you…" it was a statement, not a question. Sam felt his grip on her waist tighten in anger. "Tell me…" he breathed heavily, clearly furious. Sam, feeling in her gut that this would have a tail, took a deep breath. "He used me… he failed, trying to abduct a serum that enables one to go invisible… so he got me to do it for him," Sam looked up at him, but his expression made her cringe; she never saw him so livid. "He'll pay…" Scam said darkly before he hugged her close. "I'd _never_ do that to you… I hope you know that,"

Sam pressed her cheek against his strong chest. "I hope so… or you'll have to answer to Clover and Alex…" she joked, hoping to clear up the sudden tension. "Hmm… I can handle Alex… Clover however…" He pretended to shudder. "A nightmare, that one…" Sam threw him a stern look. "If you like her or not, she is still part of the package… Clover and Alex are above everything…"

Scam chuckled. "Well, it's like a mother-in-law, I guess… only ten times deadlier…" he raised his hands in surrender as she casted him another fierce look. "We won't be the closest of friends… I can tell you that…" Sam sighed. "I know… and I'm not asking you to… just be civil,"

"I'll try…" Scam grinned before he pulled her towards him by her waist again. He felt like he was in a daze, never had he felt anything like this feeling before, and he would gladly end his career as a super-villain, solitary for this feeling. But his grin faded as he suddenly thought of something.

Sam, who instantly noticed the change, looked up at him; silently asking him what was wrong. He squeezed her reassuringly. "You know that, at a certain point in the near or distant future, you _will_ regret this, one way or the other… I don't want you to regret anything, especially not if I'm involved…" Scam explained, looking troubled.

Sam smiled tenderly and rested her hand on his cheek. "Doubt it…" she muttered before she pulled him towards her until he was close enough for her to kiss him passionately, to which he immediately responded. She sighed with content, highly doubting that she would ever regret giving into Tim Scam.

-------

The next morning, Sam woke up with a smile. The smile turned into a grin when she felt the strong arm wrapped around her waist, while a warm breathing fleeted over her neck. With a contented sigh, Sam turned around on her other side to look at him, only to find him staring at her. And by looks of things, he was watching her sleep for a while.

To Sam, watching him smiling down at her like that was something she yet has to get used to, after seeing him sneering and grinning for years. But she could get used to that, more then happy to, even. She stretched a little and winched slightly when she felt the muscles in her thighs ache, along with her abs and lower abdomen. The aching was immediately forgotten however, when his lips enclosed hers in a kiss she'd never had before; so tender, as if he wanted to prove exactly how he felt towards her.

The sound of a door falling into his lock made Sam to nearly jump out of her skin; seeing as she didn't expected anyone to be home until tomorrow evening. In a flash, she was off the bed. Sam hastily threw on a shirt, which was all she could do before there was a rapid knock on the door.

Samantha froze, and looked around her. Seeking the comfort of sea-foam eyes, reassuringly looking back. At the same moment, she felt a cool breeze though the window, and she knew that he was gone. With a sigh, she took the few steps towards her door and opened it.

"Am I interrupting anything?" an all to happy Clover asked Samantha as the redhead opened the door a little. "No!" Sam yelped, a little to soon. She cleared her throat and opened her door wider, so Clover could see that she was the only one in there. "Why would you think you were interrupting something?" Sam asked, avoiding all eye contact.

"Well… seeing as you're wearing a shirt that isn't yours, and how the living room is a mess…" Clover summed up, trying to suppress a grin. "By the way… you better call lover-boy and tell him that he left his boxers on the stairs…" the blonde spy said, raising an eyebrow.

Sam bit her lip; she couldn't decide whether or not to tell her best friend about what really happened. She knew that Clover would find out about it eventually, seeing as she was Clover. But her being Clover also meant a huge deal of drama when she found out about it. The redhead sighed, not really seeing a way out of telling Clover the truth.

"So who is this don Juan of yours?" Clover asked sweetly, coming closer to Sam and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Samantha sighed again as she gained her courage to tell the going-to-be-furious-blonde the truth. But at the same time, she heard a noise, as if someone was talking through a phone. "Uhm Clover, I think you left Alex on the com-powder…" Sam said with a frown.

"Right! Sorry Alex!" Clover shouted before she dashed towards the hall where she left her com-powder on a dresser. "For a moment I thought there was a break-in… I mean, have you _seen_ the living room? Looks like someone dropped a bomb there…" Clover said when she came back in Sam's room, her x-powder was still open and revealed an hologram of the raven-haired spy, donned with a pointy yellow party-hat. "So she got worried and called me," Alex finished the explanation, looking utmost amused. "But it all made sense when I saw the boxer short on the stairs…" Clover giggled.

"Its not a big deal…" Samantha instantly regretted those words when they flowed over her lips. Clover and Alex looked at her as if she just sprouted an extra head from her shoulders. "Not a big deal?!" Clover exclaimed, looking scandalous. She exchanged a look with Alex, as if silently asking for back-up. "Sammy, you haven't dated anyone since James, as if you lost all the interest…" the raven headed girl piped up. "This _is_ a big deal…"

Clover shook her head. "Its not just that Alex…" she looked at Samantha with the utmost knowing glint in her eyes. "Not just that at all…" the blonde adverted her eyes to her own shoes for a second, before she looked back at Sam. "So… now we all agreed that this is a big deal… who is it?" Clover grinned from ear to ear. "I bet its that jock… Dan Shorwood, rumor has it that the poor bloke is dying to take you out on a mind-blowing romantic stroll in the moonlight… Or that guy that sits right behind you in science… bit geeky… but does that boy has a nice pair of biceps… "

Sam and Alex looked at each other and shrugged, wordlessly agreeing not to break the girl's rant. "Or maybe Cameron… you know, someone should classify him as a drug… no sane girl can honestly be around him for an hour, without being totally addicted…" Clover sighed deeply. "Of course Sammy here is the only girl on the campus who's indifferent by him… or at least, so she claims…"

"I am indifferent…" Samantha muttered, she finally had enough of the rant. She rubbed her forehead, trying to prepare herself for a massive fight. "Fine, I'll tell you who he is…" Samantha half-sighed after she let her hand fall down on her thigh. She then leaned against the desk and crossed her arms; getting more uneasy with each passing second.

"Its not one of my exes right?" Clover asked, getting suspicious by Samantha's uneasiness. "What?" Sam asked, a little lost at this. "No… no not your ex…" she then answered. "But you wont like this…" Sam looked at the hologram of Alex. "Neither one of you will be very happy with this…" the raven-haired girl blinked at her, not in the least confused.

From the corner of her eye, Samantha could see Clover opening her mouth to say something, and forced herself to say the words she dreaded to: "It was Tim Scam who was here last night…" She then hold her breath, awaiting the shocked, disapproving and most of all disappointed words of her two best friends. The words never came however, seeing as both Alex and Clover looked at her with shock.

Sam moved from the desk to her bed and sat down, picking up her pillow and hugging it, Sam started to explain more. "He called me a few hours after you guys left, telling me that he broke out of the WHOOP Detention Facility and that he was on his way here… I tried to lock all the doors and widows… I barricaded everything, but he still found a way to get in…" Clover raised her hands, the shock on her face had made place for amusement. "Wait right here…" she walked out of the room, her high heels could be heard in the hall and on the stairs. A moment of silence before the heels worked overtime on the stairs.

Clover dashed back in the room holding a mass of green silk, which Sam recognized as her nightgown. "Now tell me Miss Genius… if you knew that Tim Scam escaped WHOOP, one of the most secured prison facilities in the word, purely to pay you a nightly visit… would you really be wearing _this_?" Clover took the nightgown at his shoulder straps, letting the fabric cascading down till it hung at the straps, revealing its true form as an nightgown to Alex. "That is gorgeous…" the raven-head yelped. "Oh, it is…" Clover turned to Sam. "Where did you get it? And do they have the same in red?" Sam blinked, not knowing what to say.

A loud horn of a nearby car made the two girls in the room jump, Alex just looked in surprise at the startling of the girls, seeing as the horn didn't reached her. "Brendon… forgot all about him…" Clover gasped, rushing to the window that looked over the driveway. "Is everything all right?" Samantha heard a soft masculine voice shout as soon Clover putted her head out of the window. "Fine, just a little crisis about who Sam's mystery guy is," Clover shouted back with a giggle. Samantha felt a deep blush creep up her neck to the tips of her ears as she heard him laugh.

"Let me just get my things so we can get pampered again," Clover said loudly before she pulled her head back and closed the window. "Isn't he adorable…" She sighed deeply. "but anyway… Tim Scam…?" Clover bit back her laughter. "Sammy, its okay if you don't want to tell us, but seriously… you surely can come up with something better than _him_…" She then couldn't hold back her laughter anymore as she walked out of the room towards the bathroom. "Imagine… Samantha Simpson, Superspy with Tim Scam, Supervillain…" her laughter was heard from the bathroom. "Seriously…"

Alex looked at the redhead with concern in her eyes. "It was safe, right?" This retrieved a giggle out of Sam, who recalled something Tim told her. "Its not a funny question Sam…" Clover walked back into the bedroom, holding a handful of underwear. "Now are you going to tell us who he is or not?"

Sam looked at Clover in all seriousness. "I just told you…" The blonde spy cut her off before she could say more. "Right… well okay, in that case I'll pretend to believe that… for now…" Clover laid the underwear on Sam's bed and left again to retrieve a small shoulder bag. "By the way, have you seen my blue lace thong? You know… the one with the butterfly on the back?" Clover tucked the underwear in the bag and frowned. "I could've sworn that I've put it in my bathroom drawer, a couple of days back…"

Samantha raised her hands in innocence. "I don't borrow one's underwear… that's were I draw the line…" Clover frowned deeper. "No I know that… but maybe it fell on the floor, and then maybe you could've placed it somewhere else…"

Sam frowned too. "No, I'm sure of it…" Clover mumbled some curses under her breath. "No time to look for it now…" She heaved the bag onto her shoulder, though with a look of sorrow on her face. "I have to go too," Alex said cheerfully as she casted a look over her holographic shoulder. "Mum's there with the cake!"

"Say hi to your parents for us," Sam called out to the raven-head. Clover nodded. "And for you're dad a happy birthday of course…" Alex nodded. "Will do… see ya' both tomorrow…" The hologram twitched a couple of times before it completely vanished, and a couple of seconds later, the X-Powder suddenly looked like an average powder box.

"When I get back from the spa we're going to have a nice long chat… and I will know who he is…" Clover then pulled Samantha into a swift hug, pressing the girl against her. "Why aren't you telling me…. You can always tell me everything Sammy, I hope you know that…" Clover looked at her best friend with eyes that were a little glossed over. She had the distinctive feeling that Sam was holding something back from her, and she couldn't deny how much it hurt. Especially seeing as they've always told each-other everything, ever since they were a child.

Samantha wrapped her arms around the blonde, and rested her forehead against hers. "Clover, I've always, with the exception of that one time that I had that secret mission, but I've always, always told you everything about me, and I have no plans of changing that… you're my best friend Clover, and I will never even attempt to block you out in any way,"

"That's about the sweetest things I've ever heard," Clover said with a tender smile. "And you know what else Sammy?" Samantha looked into two blue puddles of amusement as the blonde continued; "You really need to brush your teeth…" the two girls exchanged a look before they both burst into a fit of giggles. "I was getting to that…" Samantha defended. Clover shook her head, "Don't lie girl, if I never came here you would be doing something completely different then brushing your teeth…"

Sam blushed deeply, which only added to the blonde's laughter. Clover then looked at her in a funny way; at least a way that Samantha didn't knew what to read in it. "He really made you happy, didn't he? Whoever 'he' is…" Clover shook her head, dismissing that subject. "I mean look at how you glow girl! No guy ever accomplished that!" She then inched closer. "Was it as magnificent as you hoped it would be?" Samantha smiled with delight as her eyes glassed over in sweet memories. "It was… even better than that…"

"All I truly need to know," Clover said with a broad smile. "I really have to go now before Brendon thinks that I forgot about him again…" Samantha laughed as she escorted her best friend all the way to the front door. "I'll be back tomorrow around six… make sure that we have loads of ice-cream in at least four flavors and that the living room is set up for an old-fashioned girl slumber-party…" Clover said while opening the front door. "Everything will be set…" Samantha promised as she pulled the blonde into a hug-goodbye. "Go get yourself pampered girl…" Clover grinned. "Yeah, God knows I've earned it,"

Samantha waved back to Clover as the car backed up from the driveway, she then closed the door with a huge sigh and leaned leant against it with her back trying to get a mental grip of what has happened the past fourteen hours. But a smile couldn't be held from her lips as she thought back to the man that would surely cause an uproar as soon Clover and Alex realizes that she has been telling the truth about who was with her last night all along.

With another sigh, though this one was of pure contentment she pushed herself away from the door to get a shower, so she could clean up the place a little. For the remainder of the day, there wasn't a single moment that she wasn't thinking about the man who managed to turn her complete world upside down in just one night. The man who truly made her a woman.

* * *

once again, not to happy about the end...

for the third part... it will be a multi-chapter, maybe even up to novel-length...  
but, I'm lazy... Secret Identity will be deleted, but i'm keeping the beginning of it, seeing as it fits perfectly anyway :p it will be a little edited though, but the attack and characters stay, i need them... :p lol  
the title will be Tortuous Persuasion III: The Spy, The Villain and the Stalker (still doubting on the title...)  
anyway, thanks for reading, even more thanks if you leave a review....

-xxx-

PS to C.L. and Poisons Ivy, sorry for the waiting, hope the fic itself made up for that a little...


End file.
